Wanderlust
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: (From German, wander(n): to wander - Lust: desire) The wish to travel far away and to many different places (Cambridge Advanced Learner's Dictionary & Thesaurus (c) Cambridge University Press).
1. Chapitre 1

**Wanderlust**

.

 _Disclaimers : le personnage principal m'appartient._

 _Chronologie : quelque part entre « avant » et « au début ». Interprétation libre. Et dévoyée._

 _Notes de l'auteur : défi récupéré par hasard, consistant à écrire sur une image. Ce que j'ai fait, en particulier à cause du titre et parce qu'on a toujours besoin de pratiquer les descriptions paysagères._

 _Orthographe : phénix. Sans « y ». Je sais._

 _Avertissement : références multiples à ma cosmogonie personnelle. Mon objectif n'était pas d'être explicite._

 _Pour SomeCoolName, à condition de parvenir jusqu'ici. Merci pour l'image._

—

Le dernier méandre du chemin révélait un îlot de verdure oublié.  
Sur les versants escarpés, les mélèzes montaient à l'assaut des cimes. Entre leurs troncs coulait une brume paresseuse, dont les volutes effilochées se regroupaient plus bas en un brouillard compact. La vallée quittait rarement son carcan d'ombre. Ici, à la lisière de la couche nuageuse, les rayons de soleil faisaient miroiter chaque feuille gorgée de rosée et illuminaient la forêt de lueurs fantasmagoriques.

Le gosse avait l'air d'apprécier. Il n'avait cessé de se plaindre et de traîner les pieds tout au long de l'ascension, arguant qu'il perdait son temps, qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'entraîner au simulateur de vol et que Bob aurait sûrement préféré un peu d'aide pour l'inventaire, mais à présent il écarquillait les yeux, ravi, tournant la tête de tous côtés pour ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle.

— C'est génial, Mel ! Tu savais que des arbres pouvaient devenir aussi grands pour de vrai ?

Melvin Hardner retint un sourire. Ça, c'était bien la réaction typique d'un jeune galactique plus habitué aux stations orbitales et aux mégalopoles qu'aux virées en pleine nature ! se dit-il.  
Le contrebandier se garda cependant de formuler la remarque à haute voix. Le gosse était susceptible.

— Oh, ceux-là sont encore petits, répondit-il d'un air soigneusement blasé. Il y en a de plus hauts un peu plus loin.  
— Naan. J'te crois pas.  
— Tu es prêt à parier, microbe ?

Le garçon eut l'intelligence de ne pas renchérir. Heureusement pour lui, il aurait perdu.

Quelques centaines de mètres les séparaient encore du col. Hardner s'octroya une pause lorsqu'il parvint sur la crête. Avec une lenteur calculée, il inspira profondément, goûtant avec volupté les odeurs de mousse et de terre humide qui chatouillaient ses narines, et prit un temps infini pour imprimer dans sa mémoire, parcelle par parcelle, la totalité du paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Puis il soupira de soulagement. Il retrouvait encore aujourd'hui son écrin de verdure intact, mais qui sait ? La prochaine fois, tout pouvait avoir disparu. La nature était éphémère et ses ennemis nombreux.

— Il y a un lac, Mel, regarde !

Le gosse courait presque, sautant de pierre en pierre tel un cabri. Hardner le suivit, amusé (et beaucoup plus prudemment). Il n'avait pas vu le gosse aussi excité depuis qu'il lui avait laissé les commandes du Phényx pour un décollage.

Bordé de mélèzes centenaires, le chemin descendait en pente douce vers les berges d'un lac de montagne, dont les eaux aigue-marine reflétaient les pics enneigés. Hardner laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain. Dans un mois, une semaine, dès demain peut-être, l'appel de l'espace se ferait trop insistant. Dès demain peut-être, le Phényx reprendrait son errance entre les étoiles. Le gosse n'avait jamais connu que cette vie – c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne tenait pas en place.  
Dès demain…

— Mel, il y a un château aussi ! Mel !

Comme le gosse, le temps poursuivait sa course effrénée. Demain verrait d'autres mondes, des villes grouillantes, toutes identiques et toutes différentes, demain l'emmènerait toujours plus loin.  
Demain.

— Mel !

Le contrebandier ferma les yeux. Le temps ne l'attendrait pas. Ici, il lui semblait pourtant possible de le ralentir. En ces lieux de quiétude, à l'encontre de toute logique, il paraissait soudain envisageable de suspendre le voyage, juste un instant, et de faire une pause dans l'éternelle fuite en avant.

— Mel ? Tu rêves ?

Hardner sursauta. Le gosse était revenu à ses côtés et le considérait avec une expression perplexe. Le contrebandier haussa les épaules. Les fantômes de son passé voletaient partout autour d'eux, glissant d'arbre en arbre, chuchotant des mots inaudibles à son oreille. Mais inutile d'ennuyer le gosse avec ça. La forêt, le lac et les édifices qui avaient été bâtis alentours appelaient aux souvenirs. L'enfant se forgerait les siens propres, et les histoires qu'il construirait grâce à eux n'appartiendraient qu'à lui.

Le gosse désigna le château du doigt. Jadis, ses tours effilées avaient dû défier le ciel. Aujourd'hui il n'en restait que quelques pans de murs effondrés, mangés par le lierre et le liseron.

— Des chevaliers ont habité ici, à ton avis ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua l'adulte. Peut-être.

La figure du gamin s'épanouit.

— Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Des chevaliers pirates !

Armé d'une branche souple, le garçon se lança dans un combat farouche contre les fougères et disparut bientôt, avalé par le sous-bois.

— T'éloigne pas ! lui cria Hardner, bien conscient que le gosse ne l'écouterait de toute façon pas.

Fichu gamin, incapable de se poser ne serait-ce qu'une minute. L'adulte secoua la tête tout en poursuivant sa route vers les rives du lac. Bah, le gosse était débrouillard, il ne se perdrait pas. Et les ruines du château constituaient un bon point de repère.

Parvenu au bord de l'eau, le contrebandier laissa distraitement des vaguelettes lécher le bout de ses bottes, puis il avisa une souche. Le bois séché par le soleil avait été lissé par la pluie et le vent, et un renfoncement dans l'écorce formait un fauteuil idéal. L'endroit parfait.  
Hardner s'installa avec soin : il ignorait combien de temps il devrait patienter. Il avait prévenu de sa venue, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait ici, mais il n'était jamais certain que son message avait été bien reçu. Un message retour aurait été trop dangereux. Restait l'espoir, brûlant, inextinguible, et les dernières minutes d'attente insoutenables.  
Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'un craquement discret se fit entendre dans son dos. Il sourit. Les pas étaient trop légers pour appartenir au gosse. Son message était donc arrivé à destination, encore pour cette fois.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard pétillait de joie.

— Hey ! Bonjour, petite fleur des champs !

Le chemin lui avait amené une fillette chaussée de sandales et vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche, et qui le gratifia d'un sourire resplendissant en retour. Plus jeune que le gosse, elle avait dû fêter son neuvième anniversaire le mois dernier. Ses longues mèches blondes frôlaient presque ses genoux.  
Hardner se leva vivement. En riant, il saisit la petite fille sous les épaules, la fit décoller du sol, tourner autour de lui, puis il la plaqua contre sa poitrine en une étreinte protectrice.

— Ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

— Elle attend au vieux chêne. Elle a dit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin.

Hardner s'assombrit une fraction de seconde. La mère de l'enfant ne viendrait pas. Elle n'était jamais venue. Le contrebandier se força à se reprendre. Ne gâche pas ces précieuses minutes, se morigéna-t-il. Profite du temps présent. Demain, tu seras reparti.  
Il posa son index sur le front de la fillette.

— Tu as encore grandi, toi !  
— J'ai neuf ans ! répondit fièrement l'enfant. Je suis une grande fille !

Elle se tortilla pour se dégager des bras de l'adulte. Une fois à terre, elle exhiba le petit sac de toile brodé qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

— J'ai apporté des myrtilles, annonça-t-elle.

Le rituel était immuable. L'adulte et l'enfant s'assirent côte à côte et partagèrent en silence les fruits sucrés. La fillette lui montra ensuite divers trésors que seuls les enfants savent trouver : une plume, un bracelet de laiton, une poignée de cailloux brillants. Hardner admira de son air le plus sérieux, regretta de n'avoir rien amené, fouilla ses poches. Ceci, peut-être…  
L'enfant accepta avec un mélange de joie et de gravité le boulon ébréché, vestige d'une opération de maintenance bénigne sur le Phényx. Son remerciement naïf et spontané perça le cœur d'Hardner.

— Passe le bonjour à ta mère pour moi, d'accord ?  
— D'accord.

Comme obéissant à un signal entendu d'elle seule, la fillette sauta soudain sur ses pieds, posa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hardner, puis s'éloigna dans la direction d'où elle était venue. Elle se retourna en direction d'Hardner lorsqu'elle parvint au premier coude du chemin.

— Il faut que j'y aille ! cria-t-elle. Maman attend !

Le gosse choisit ce moment pour débouler d'un buisson, échevelé, couvert de terre et de feuilles, et stoppa sur le chemin à un mètre à peine de la fillette. Surpris, les deux enfants se figèrent un bref instant tandis que leurs yeux se croisaient. Puis le gosse jaugea sa cadette sans bouger, de haut en bas, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées en une moue dédaigneuse. La fillette quant à elle eut un mouvement quasi imperceptible de recul apeuré, avant de tirer la langue au garçon et de s'enfuir sur le chemin.

Hardner s'attendait à ce que le gosse la poursuive, ou alors qu'il reprenne son exploration avortée et disparaisse à nouveau dans les fourrés, mais non. La rencontre semblait l'avoir calmé.  
Le contrebandier se rapprocha du gamin. Le garçon leva vers lui un regard interrogatif.

— Tu la connais, Mel ?  
— Oui.

Le gosse parut réfléchir intensément, puis hésita visiblement. Il avait l'air gêné, ce qui était mine de rien une expression très inhabituelle chez lui. « Elle est mignonne, ma blondinette, hein ? » songea Hardner. « C'est ça qui te trouble, microbe ? » Le contrebandier se retint à temps de ricaner. Le petit monstre clamait toujours à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne s'attacherait jamais à personne. _Pas facile de museler ses sentiments, hmm ?_

Le garçon ne se décida à reprendre la parole qu'à mi-chemin du trajet retour.

— Elle avait l'air gentille, lâcha le gosse dans un souffle. Comment elle s'appelle ?


	2. Chapitre 2

2

.

 _Notes de l'auteur : à l'origine il y avait une image, mais je m'en suis quand même pas mal éloignée pour aboutir à ce résultat. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un chapitre 2. C'est amusant, il me donne envie de retourner voir du côté de mes plus vieilles fics. Mais si, vous savez bien… Celle qui est interrompue depuis 2008._

—

L'orage grondait. À l'ouvert de la vallée, un nuage gigantesque bouillonnait. Sa base noire et menaçante touchait presque le sol et noyait peu à peu les versants des pics les plus proches. Au-dessus s'élevait une colonne cotonneuse qui s'échappait vers le ciel, et dont le sommet s'évasait en une coupole d'un blanc éclatant.

Concentré sur son ascension, le garçon ne se préoccupa pas du spectacle. La pluie était tombée la nuit précédente, et les pierres toujours glissantes d'humidité rendaient sa progression acrobatique. Il avait déjà dérapé plusieurs fois, comme l'attestaient ses genoux et ses avant-bras maculés de boue.  
La veille, Mel lui avait interdit de s'aventurer seul sur le sentier montagneux. Le garçon s'était donc empressé de désobéir. Il avait une exploration à terminer et trop peu de temps à sa disposition pour attendre le bon vouloir d'un adulte. S'il pleuvait, il trouverait à s'abriter, songeait-il. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un peu d'eau tombée du ciel ?

Lorsqu'il parvint au col, son pantalon trempé semblait enserré dans une gangue de boue jusqu'aux cuisses, et ses paumes tâchées de terre et de sang portaient les traces de ses trop nombreuses chutes sur les cailloux. Mais, glissant ou non, un simple chemin n'aurait pas raison de sa détermination, s'était-il promis.  
Le garçon eut un sourire victorieux. Quand il se fixait un objectif, il l'atteignait. Quelles que soient les difficultés, quels que soient les obstacles que les adultes pouvaient mettre sur sa route. C'était ainsi qu'il avait décidé d'avancer dans sa vie. Avancer. Ne pas reculer. Jamais. Et ne jamais regarder en arrière.

Il leva la tête vers les pics rocailleux.

— Je suis plus fort que toi, maudite montagne !

Devant lui s'étalait le lac que Mel lui avait fait découvrir. Ses eaux agitées de ridules reflétaient toujours les mélèzes, mais sa couleur paraissait plus sombre, aujourd'hui. Le bleu-vert clair presque irréel avait été remplacé par des teintes moins engageantes, comme si un monstre avait pris possession des lieux pour en ôter toute féerie.

Le garçon plissa les yeux. Un dragon, peut-être, ou alors un serpent géant. Voilà qui serait parfait pour mettre en valeur sa bravoure.

— Je suis un chevalier pirate ! cria-t-il au vent. Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Cachées par la végétation, les tours du château abandonné se détachaient à peine. Mais elles étaient bien là.  
Le garçon se percha sur un rocher.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! répéta-t-il. Je suis le maître de ce château !

Une branche bien droite ferait une épée valable, décréta-t-il. Il en sélectionna une avec soin parmi les bosquets alentours, la tailla avec son canif, et confectionna une garde à l'aide de brindilles et d'un bout de ficelle. Enfin, satisfait de son œuvre, il la soupesa puis en éprouva l'équilibre par une série de moulinets et quelques coups d'estoc dans un buisson. Cela conviendrait.

— Tremblez, crapules ! Personne ne pénètre mes terres sans autorisation !

Le garçon étêta une fougère pour faire bonne mesure. Le cas échéant, le pistolaser dans la poche intérieure de son blouson le préviendrait des mauvaises rencontres. Mel et Bob désapprouvaient, évidemment. « T'es encore qu'un gosse » disaient-ils, « qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce genre d'arme ? » Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait pourtant encore jamais empêché d'en posséder une. … Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'en était jamais servi auparavant.  
Le garçon s'assombrit et son regard se voila d'une tristesse fugitive tandis qu'il passait machinalement la main sur sa pommette gauche. Une cicatrice à peine refermée courait de l'arête du nez à la base de l'oreille. Des souvenirs… Il se secoua. Les regrets étaient pour les adultes.

— Je suis chevalier pirate ! cria-t-il encore.

L'éclat de voix effaroucha une volée d'oiseaux qui s'égaillèrent dans un bruissement de plumes. Le garçon les suivit un instant des yeux avant de se détourner. Des oiseaux, pfeuh ! Ce n'était pas pour _cela_ qu'il était remonté jusqu'ici.

Une bourrasque soudaine tenta de le déséquilibrer. Ah, le souffle du dragon, c'était mieux. Le garçon pointa de son épée les feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnaient au passage du vent.

— Tu n'entreras jamais dans mon château, monstre ! déclama-t-il. C'est une forteresse imprenable !

Il se mit à courir. Imprenable, il n'en doutait pas. Mais lorsque Mel l'avait traîné sur cette montagne pour la première fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer les défenses de son domaine en détail. Aujourd'hui, il devait donc s'assurer de l'absence de la moindre faille. Il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité d'un traître dans ses propres rangs, qui aurait ouvert une porte dérobée afin de laisser libre passage à l'ennemi…

Le château était construit sur un promontoire rocheux en surplomb du lac. Tout était désormais mangé par la végétation, mais la forme générale de l'ensemble était toujours discernable : trois côtés qui plongeaient dans un à-pic partiellement comblé par des éboulis, des coulées de terre et des sapins qui s'accrochaient tant bien que mal à la pente, et le quatrième qui descendait en pente douce vers le lac. C'était là qu'était la faiblesse, conclut le garçon.  
Il s'approcha, attentif à tout indice qui aurait révélé la présence de pièges ou d'anciennes défenses. La mousse et les arbres avaient tout recouvert, mais ce monticule, ici, était sûrement un poste de garde avancé, et ces quelques pierres érodées les vestiges de la route.

Enfin, il parvint à son but. En face de lui se dressait un fronton monumental qui avait mystérieusement résisté aux ravages du temps, flanqué de part et d'autre de hautes murailles crénelées à l'extrémité desquelles on distinguait encore les vestiges de deux tours. La porte en bois qui barrait l'entrée tenait toujours debout, mais le bois vermoulu était comme rongé à sa base et avait libéré un espace suffisant pour que l'on puisse se glisser dessous.  
Le garçon se faufila entre deux planches. De l'autre côté, la cour intérieure était défigurée par les assauts de la forêt : les arbres centenaires s'étaient forcé un passage au travers du parvis et leurs racines avaient soulevé le pavé, semant le chaos dans ce qui avait autrefois dû s'agencer dans un ordonnancement géométrique parfait.  
Le faste d'antan était pourtant toujours visible. Le garçon tourna lentement sur lui-même. Il imaginait ici les logements des domestiques, là une salle d'armes, et plus loin, au sommet de la plus haute des tours, un observatoire. Son esprit s'égara parmi les étoiles. De là-haut, on devait certainement pouvoir y admirer toute la galaxie, rêva-t-il.

Un coup de tonnerre l'arracha brutalement à ses songes. Il sursauta, surpris par le claquement de l'air qui se déchirait et le roulement sourd qui se prolongea de longues secondes. L'orage, comprit-il. Il en connaissait le principe théorique (il y mettait un maximum de mauvaise volonté, mais il _apprenait_ tout de même ses cours). Il n'avait cependant encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister sur Terre à une démonstration grandeur nature. Les manifestations orageuses différaient sur chaque planète en fonction des caractéristiques particulières des atmosphères. Certains étaient magnifiques et brillaient de mille couleurs. D'autres exécutaient un ballet complexe d'arcs électriques entrelacés. Ici… Le garçon fit la moue. Ici, le ciel s'était teint d'un gris sale, le vent s'était mis à hurler entre les vieilles pierres, et le show se révélait un peu trop… tonitruant.  
Un deuxième coup de tonnerre, plus proche, assourdissant, précéda d'un battement de cœur l'arrivée de lourdes gouttes glaciales. Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il ne craignait pas l'orage, encore moins la pluie, mais l'eau gelée ruisselait dans ses cheveux et dégoulinait dans son cou, ôtant à son escapade une bonne partie de son attrait.

Il grogna. Il lui fallait un abri. Le rideau de pluie fondait le château en une masse indistincte, mais le garçon repéra, à quelques mètres à peine, un renfoncement entre deux pans de murs effondrés. Le passage menait à une volée de marches qui plongeaient dans le sol. À leur extrémité, une porte entrouverte. Le garçon hésita une fraction de seconde, puis sa main se referma sur la crosse du pistolaser dans sa poche. Allez, pas de quoi avoir peur, se décida-t-il. Ce n'était probablement qu'une vieille cave, et si des prisonniers avaient été torturés et abandonnés là-dessous, leurs os devaient depuis longtemps être tombés en poussière. Au moins y serait-il au sec.

La pièce, creusée à même la roche, était sombre. Il y flottait une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure. Le garçon prêta l'oreille. Le crépitement de la pluie emplissait l'espace, mais n'avait-il pas entendu un bruissement de tissu ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Une petite silhouette surgit tout à coup d'un recoin. Le garçon se raidit, prêt à se défendre, puis il reconnut la fillette qu'il avait si rapidement croisée la veille.

Elle était blonde. Ses cheveux longs et fins étaient si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Même ici, dans l'obscurité de la cave, ils semblaient briller d'une lueur propre. Le garçon déglutit. La petite fille éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.  
Et, comme souvent lorsqu'il était confronté à une contrariété, il choisit l'affrontement.

— Ici, c'est chez moi ! lança-t-il d'un ton péremptoire. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu es là !

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle recule, apeurée (après tout, il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et elle était toute fine et fragile), mais la fillette ne se démonta pas.  
Elle fit la moue, puis dévoila une rangée de dents blanches en un sourire étincelant.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rit-elle. Personne n'habite plus ici depuis au moins mille ans !

Le garçon se renfrogna, vexé que son bluff ait fait long feu. Il était vrai que ce château, aussi fantastique soit-il, n'avait rien d'une habitation digne de ce nom.

— Ma famille a beaucoup voyagé, marmonna-t-il, grognant la première explication qui lui venait à l'esprit.

… Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement. Ici, c'était chez lui. Ainsi en avait-il décidé, et cette fille sortie de nulle part ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

— Mes ancêtres étaient les chevaliers protecteurs de la montagne, continua-t-il. Ils ont habité là pendant des siècles… Ce sont eux qui ont construit le château !

Il inventait au fur et à mesure, gagnant en confiance comme il se prenait à son propre jeu.

— … Puis ils ont parcouru les mers et l'espace et ils ont fait flotter le drapeau pirate dans toute la galaxie !  
— Mais les pirates sont méchants, objecta-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr que non ! – il hésita – … Enfin, pas tous, corrigea-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas laisser un bébé détruire la belle histoire qu'il venait de monter !

— Les vrais pirates n'ont pas de maître, reprit-il. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont libres et ils défendent la liberté !

Il croisa les bras, très fier de son exposé. De nobles idéaux pour de justes combats, c'était parfait. Il s'en souviendrait.

— Et ils sont du côté des gentils, termina-t-il.

La petite fille le gratifia d'un deuxième sourire.

— Du coup, tu es un gentil pirate qui protège les gens sur la montagne ?  
— C'est ça.  
— Alors tu me protèges moi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Même si sa première impulsion avait été de répondre « oui » sans même réfléchir, cela ne lui semblait pas une cause très héroïque. Les chevaliers protégeaient des royaumes entiers, le monde, la galaxie. Mais pas juste une fille. Et puis…

— T'es qu'un bébé ! râla-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête de côté.

— Ben justement, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis trop petite pour rester seule dans la montagne. Maman me dispute toujours quand je quitte le village et que je viens jouer ici, et je vais me faire gronder encore plus aujourd'hui, à cause de l'orage… Mais si je dis que tu étais avec moi pour me protéger, peut-être qu'elle sera moins fâchée ?

La fillette termina sa phrase avec un trémolo d'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix. Le garçon hocha la tête malgré lui. Oui, ça, il comprenait. Lui aussi aurait sûrement le droit à une correction lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il espérait que ce serait Mel, d'ailleurs. Bob avait tendance à avoir la main beaucoup plus lourde. _Les_ mains.  
Le garçon serra les mâchoires et souffla avec dédain. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette gamine de se chercher une excuse valable pour échapper aux foudres des adultes. Elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, après tout.

— Il est loin, ton village ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

— Oui. – la fille fit un geste vague de la main – Il est en bas, de l'autre côté de la montagne. … Il a un nom compliqué, précisa-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait à penser qu'elle s'en excusait par avance.

Le garçon ne s'en soucia pas. Peu lui importait le nom de ce trou perdu. Qu'il soit compliqué, idiot ou d'une banalité affligeante, qui s'en souviendrait ? Des milliers, des millions d'autres communautés identiques avaient existé, existaient et existeraient encore longtemps après lui. Quel poids avait un seul village insignifiant ?

La petite fille semblait toutefois tenir à le lui donner. Elle articula silencieusement, yeux fermés, puis chuchota avec soin chaque syllabe plusieurs fois. « Hei », « li », « gen », « stadt ».  
Elle parut enfin satisfaite et lui adressa un troisième sourire. À nouveau, le garçon sentit monter en lui des émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Cela aurait dû le mettre en colère. Il ne réussit qu'à se fendre d'un demi-sourire gêné.

— Heiligenstadt, répéta-t-elle d'un air ravi.

Sa voix chantante semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Malgré la pluie qui tombait toujours. Malgré le vent glacé qui s'engouffrait en hurlant dans les interstices. Malgré le tonnerre.

La fillette répéta encore une fois le mot, qui rebondit entre les vieilles pierres de la cave comme une formule magique ancestrale.

— … Heiligenstadt.

Et il sut à cet instant précis qu'il la suivrait au bout du monde.


	3. Chapitre 3

3

.

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: comme les deux précédents, ce troisième chapitre appuie son visuel sur une image extraite d'un défi d'écriture. Deux images, en fait._

—

La nuit avait chassé l'orage. Au matin, seuls quelques nuages effilochés s'accrochaient encore aux sommets. Sur le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, les gouttes de rosée étincelaient aux rayons de soleil, habillant le sous-bois d'une parure de cristal.  
Indifférent au spectacle, le garçon ne s'attarda pas. La veille, il avait raccompagné la fille sous des trombes d'eau jusque chez elle, et il avait rebroussé chemin aussitôt qu'un adulte affolé fut sorti sur le perron pour la réceptionner. Il avait ensuite longé la route pour rejoindre l'astroport et n'était rentré à bord du Phényx, trempé et fourbu, que bien après la tombée de la nuit.

Le garçon fit jouer machinalement l'articulation de son épaule. Il avait peu dormi.

Le sentier se montrait plus praticable avec du soleil. La terre toujours détrempée le rendait glissant, bien sûr, mais sans commune mesure avec l'épopée qu'avait été la descente depuis les ruines du château le jour précédent. D'autant qu'il ne bifurquait pas vers le col, aujourd'hui. La pente était moins ardue à gravir.

Le garçon ne s'octroya une pause qu'une fois parvenu à la lisière de la forêt. Il était parti avant même le lever du jour, mû par un sentiment d'urgence dont il n'était pas parvenu à cerner précisément les contours ; à présent, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il plissa les yeux. Au-delà des arbres, le chemin débouchait entre deux chalets de bois à l'arrière d'un jardin touffu. Plus bas, il devinait d'autres habitations éparses, le long de la route en lacets qui serpentait jusqu'au fond de la vallée. Au loin, un chien aboyait, et en tendant l'oreille on pouvait discerner le bourdonnement ténu d'un glisseur invisible. La civilisation était toute proche, mais elle n'avait pas encore apporté ici le bruit et le métal au sein desquels le garçon avait l'habitude de vivre.

Le garçon attendit encore quelques minutes sans déceler le moindre signe de vie alentours, puis il se faufila en silence jusqu'au chalet le plus proche et jeta un coup d'œil prudent par une fenêtre. Aucun mouvement n'était perceptible au rez-de-chaussée… pour l'instant. Le garçon hésita. S'il sonnait, il attirerait des adultes, des soupçons, et des questions inévitables auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. S'il partait… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne partait pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant de savoir.

Il fit le tour de la maison. De l'autre côté, un arbre opportunément placé permettait d'atteindre facilement un balcon à l'étage. De là, il avait une vue directe dans une grande chambre. Vide, constata-t-il lorsqu'il colla son nez à la vitre.  
Il était près de renoncer quand il remarqua des mouvements à la fenêtre voisine. Une deuxième chambre, déduisit-il. Elle n'était pas accessible par le balcon, mais il parvint malgré tout à toquer deux coups légers au carreau au prix d'un numéro d'équilibriste hautement acrobatique sur la rambarde de bois.

Il n'obtint tout d'abord aucune réaction. Puis le rideau se souleva brièvement, une porte claqua à l'intérieur de la maison, et la fenêtre du balcon s'ouvrit soudain à la volée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle l'accueillait par ces mots, songea le garçon. Il aurait dû s'offusquer. Il n'y parvint pas.

Ses cheveux étaient si clairs qu'ils semblaient briller.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

— … à cause d'hier, ajouta-t-il. Quand tu es rentrée, tu as été punie ?  
— Oh. Maman a dit qu'elle ne m'emmènerait pas avec elle en ville pour acheter des choses, mais c'est pas grave. – elle haussa les épaules – En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois revenu ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné ?  
— Je…

Le babillage insouciant le déstabilisa. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Peut-être cherchait-elle à le distraire.  
Il fronça les sourcils. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui.

— J'aurais dû rester pour te protéger, marmonna-t-il.

Elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle n'était pas armée pour affronter le monde.

Il s'était reproché de l'avoir laissée seule aussitôt après l'avoir vu disparaître à l'intérieur de chez elle. Il avait tenté de se persuader qu'elle se débrouillerait bien sans lui. Il avait échoué.

— J'aurais dû rester, répéta-t-il.

Elle rit.

— C'est pas grave, tu sais… Tu veux jouer avec moi ? On peut aller jusqu'à la rivière, je connais un super coin !

Il décelait au fond des yeux bleus une lueur d'incompréhension. Elle ne saisissait pas la raison de sa présence, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être parce que de son côté, il n'osait pas formuler explicitement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Gêné, il fourragea nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Son épaule l'élançait encore, et le frottement de sa chemise sur sa peau réveilla une douleur jusque dans l'omoplate. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il en avait l'habitude, mais il se demanda soudain s'il devait considérer ça comme « normal ».  
Il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait de son quotidien et il s'en était accommodé. Il ne se plaignait pas. Il était responsable de ce qu'il encaissait dans la majorité des cas, de toute façon.

Mais il existait probablement d'autres chemins. Sûrement.

— … Tu viens ?

Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur du chalet, descendit un escalier en colimaçon, traversa un salon meublé d'une bibliothèque imposante, sortit par la porte de la cuisine. La fille lui tenait la main. Elle ne cessait de se retourner comme si elle voulait être bien sûre qu'il la suive.

Elle souriait.

— C'est en bas, viens !

Il aurait pu se dégager. Il avait toujours détesté que l'on cherche à guider ses pas ainsi.  
Pourquoi était-ce différent avec elle ?

Elle le conduisit au bord de la rivière. Caché entre des buissons couverts de fleurs violettes, un banc était installé sous un arbre pleureur, qui dispersait au gré de la brise des brassées de pétales roses. Le cours d'eau bordé d'herbe grasse était limpide, et disparaissait quelques mètres plus loin sous un pont de pierre.

— Ici, c'est mon jardin magique ! annonça fièrement la fillette en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Elle lui fit un signe encourageant de la main.

— Tu viens ?

Le garçon se sentit soudain tel un intrus, un étranger, un indésirable prêt à troubler la quiétude de ce petit paradis. L'impression, tenace, ne le lâcha plus. Peut-être était-ce la vérité.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

— Je vais bientôt partir, dit-il.

Elle avait l'air heureuse. C'était l'essentiel. Il en éprouva une pointe de regret, aussitôt balayée par l'impatience de retrouver l'espace. Mel lui avait promis de lui apprendre à piloter.  
Mel lui avait promis de lui apprendre à se battre.

Aussi magnifique qu'était ce lieu, il n'était rien de plus qu'une cage. Ses barreaux étaient peut-être invisibles, ses frontières immenses, mais il ne donnait aucune possibilité de s'envoler.

— Tu ne penses jamais aux étoiles ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit la moue.

— Maman n'aime pas les étoiles. Elle dit qu'elles sont cruelles.

Oui.

Il la fixa. Froides et cruelles, violentes et implacables. Lointaines. Presque inaccessibles. Elles ne laissaient pas de place à la faiblesse.  
Il se retint à temps de se frictionner l'épaule. Les étoiles apportaient la douleur, mais le plaisir que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on en atteignait une était incomparable.

Un silence. La fille leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était haut, l'azur vierge de nuage, la lumière trop intense pour distinguer les beautés de l'espace au-delà de l'atmosphère terrestre.

— Moi je les trouve jolies, ajouta-t-elle.

Ses cheveux brillaient. Le soleil se reflétait sur les mèches blondes interminables, qui semblaient scintiller de mille feux dès qu'elle bougeait la tête. Cela lui rappelait les merveilles qu'il avait contemplées dans l'espace : une supernova enflammée, une nébuleuse étincelante… Elle avait l'air d'une étoile descendue sur Terre, et il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle hypnotique. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de rester auprès d'elle et le besoin irrépressible de repartir là-haut. Il savait déjà ce qu'il choisirait. Les étoiles apportaient la douleur.

Mais le plaisir que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on en atteignait une était incomparable.


End file.
